Intermedios
by SolKano
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Pequeños relatos en un mundo nuevo, pequeños huecos sin rellenar, porque aún hay varias cosas que contar... Situado entre el último capítulo y el epílogo


Veamos... en un momento de delirio por estar encerrada todo el día y aburrimiento, concebí esto... ¿qué mas puedo decir? el summary ya dice todo, solo lean y disfruten! (:

* * *

**Intermedios**

_**Por: SaraaOlea**_

**  
Conociéndote**

-¡Señor Weasley, señor Weasley!

Pasos. La puerta de la cochera se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver una silueta que apenas abarcaba medio marco de la entrada. Un hombre algo calvo, con el poco cabello y cejas rojizos y lentes se volteó, evidentemente asustado y sorprendido, pero al ver al pequeño su expresión se relajó.

-¡Ah...! ¡Teddy, pequeño travieso, me has dado un susto de muerte!

El niño se sonrojó un poco, y su reluciente cabello rojizo se volvió gris opaco. Fijó su vista en el suelo.

-Lo... lo siento, yo no quería...  
-¡No te preocupes, hijo! Era tan solo un decir- el hombre le sonrió al pequeño y lo invitó a pasar al lugar

La cochera se encontraba atestada de cosas: grandes cajas de cartón acomodadas desordenadamente en las paredes, un par de maniquíes en un rincón, un mueble que hipaba por momentos con un espantoso florero encima de él, un televisor portátil bocabajo junto a varias revistas, discos compactos, una caja repleta de focos, algunos rotos, un control remoto abierto... Y realzando la escena, se hallaba un objeto de gran tamaño tapado con una lona azul con una caja roja de herramientas y un bote de aceite vegetal a su lado.

-¿Hace cuánto que has llegado?- inquirió amablemente el señor Weasley  
-Pues... acabamos de llegar- repuso el aludido -fuimos a Grimmauld Place porque tío Harry fue a recoger unas cosas ahi y... ¡le traje algo que le encantará!

La triste expresión del niño se convirtió en un gesto de alegría. Su cabello se volvió azul celeste.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el señor Weasley, que sabía muy lo que significaba eso  
-¡Sí! Mire...- el niño sacó una pequeña bolsita roja, regalo de su tía Hermione, de sus pantalones y comenzó a rebuscar -y...- extrajó un libro sin cubierta y se lo mostró -¡sorpréndase!

Era un manual de motocicletas. El señor Weasley dió saltitos de alegría. El niño sonreía con satisfacción.

-Es genial, ¿no?- comentó el pequeño mientras el mayor tomaba el libro muy emocionado -estaba en uno de los cuartos, junto con muchos otros libros tirados... Recordé lo que esconde aquí y pensé que sería útil...  
-No solo lo pensaste, Teddy, si no que nos será muy útil- le dijo el hombre desordenándole el pelo con cariño

Se acercaron a la enorme lona y la quitaron: una enorme motocicleta se imponía ante ellos. Ambos la observaron maravillados por unos instantes.

-Seis años de esfuerzos y trabajos "clandestinos" han dado resultado- aseguró el señor Weasley con orgullo  
-¿Cree que ya está lista?- preguntó Teddy  
-Estoy muy seguro... Tan solo falta aprender a usarla...  
-Lo hojeé antes de venir- comentó el niño señalando el manual, mientras se acercaba y curioseaba dentro del sidecar -y dice que necesita aceite...  
-Sí, por eso conseguimos esto- le recordó el señor Weasley mirando el bote de aceite claro que se hallaba a menos de un metro de ellos  
-Lo sé, pero... ese aceite dice específicamente "vegetal", y a veces mi abuelita cocina con eso...- dijo el pequeño -creo que es otro tipo de aceite...  
-Puede ser... sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo- el señor Weasley se encaminó a la entrada de la cochera y se desapareció

Teddy se acercó a la caja de herramientas y rebuscó dentro de ella. A sus 7 años, su abuela Drómeda le había enseñado a leer y comenzaban sus clases de escritura, era listo e ingenioso, había pasado todo ese tiempo rodeado de felicidad y aprecio, aunque era bastante reservado. Desde que recordaba al señor Weasley, siempre le había gustado su compañía y sus alocadas empresas, en las cuales él había llegado a participar. Comprendía con facilidad las cosas de muggles, tal vez porque lo llevaba en la sangre, tal como su abuela le había asegurado, ya que el abuelo Ted era hijo de muggles y le había regalado ese enorme artefacto con ruedas al señor Weasley. Jamás llegó a conocerlo, al igual que a sus padres... según sabía murieron por tener un mundo mejor, y al pequeño eso lo llenaba de orgullo, porque le encantaba su mundo. Aunque, debía de admitirlo, se sentía muy solo siendo el único niño mayorcito en su gran familia, porque consideraba y llamaba "familia" a todos los conocidos de su abuela y de sus padrinos, tío Harry y tía Ginny.

Tomó un desarmador y comenzó a ajustar un tornillo de la llanta trasera, consultando por momentos el manual. Su enorme curiosidad le había hecho aprender esas "manualidades", porque en el mundo de la magia ese era el único nombre que el niño le podía dar a su labor, o al menos un nombre no tan feo como "una total pérdida de tiempo", como la señora Weasley le decía a su marido cada que los hallaba ahí dentro... Un sonoro ¡plaf! hizo que Teddy alzara la vista, mientras Arthur Weasley se dirigía hacia él con un bote rojo.

-¡Mira, pequeño Teddy, lo he comprado yo mismo!- exclamó emocionado el hombre -creo que ya le estoy entendiendo a esos _billotetes_ muggles...  
-Es billetes, señor...- le corrigió el niño mientras se acercaba a él y observaba el bote -sí, este es...  
-Entonces, solo le ponemos un poco de esto, como dice el manual...- el señor Weasley se agachó, mientras hojeaba el manual y abría el bote que el niño le había devuelto, y aplicaba el contenido en gran parte de la cadena -¡y listo! ahora, a montarlo...  
-Pero... usted dijo que hay que aprender a usarlo...  
-¿Y que mejor manera que poniéndolo en marcha?- respondió el mayor acomodándose las gafas y palpándose los bolsillos de su túnica -¡ajá, aquí está!- sacó una reluciente llave plateada, y la introdujo en una pequeña abertura que se hallaba a un lado del manillar  
-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Teddy con recelo  
-Por supuesto- le aseguró el señor Weasley sonriendo

El niño suspiró y tomó la lona para llevarla a un rincón apartado. Al momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver otra pequeña figura plantada frente a ellos.

-¿Abuelito?- preguntó con timidez una suave vocecita  
-¡Victoire!- exclamó el señor mientras la miraba con dulzura -pequeña, no sabía que estabas aquí...  
-Acabamos de llegar...- respondió la niña -mi abuelita dijo que estarías acá abajo, con tus...  
-..."Cacharros muggles"- dijeron Teddy y el señor Weasley al unísono

La pequeña asintió. Su cabello rubio le llegaba a media espalda, y sus ojos azules observaban con temor el enorme artefacto en el que se hallaba su abuelo y un niño desconocido de cabello azul, al cuál le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

-Puedes acercarte, cariño, no te pasará nada...- aseguró el hombre sonriéndole con amabilidad, mientras con su varita abría el portón de la cochera que daba con el patio trasero. Hacía un bonito día soleado de verano

Ella obedeció, entró y cerró la puerta, pero se mantuvo algo alejada mientras el señor Weasley y Teddy despejaban su ruta de salida y acomodaban la motocicleta en dirección al patio. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, el mayor se acomodó en la motocicleta, mientras el menor subía al sidecar. Victoire los miraba algo asustada.

-¿No quieres venir?- le preguntó Teddy al ver como los miraba con aprehensión  
-No sé si... deban hacer... lo que sea que harán- musitó Victoire -a mi abuelita no le gustará...  
-No pasará nada- le aseguró el señor Weasley  
-Además, no es bueno temerle a las cosas, eso solo nos limita- dijo Teddy sonriéndole -hay que ser valientes e intentar cosas nuevas para aprender y ser mejores, ¿verdad, señor Weasley?  
-Así es, compañerito- le dijo el semipelirrojo -¡así hablan los buenos amigos y los Weasley!

Teddy Lupin se sonrojó levemente y su cabello se volvió rojo, como el del señor que le sonreía a su lado. Victoire lo miraba boquiabierta.

-¡Tu pelo cambió de color!- exclamó sorprendida  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! A veces lo hago sin pensar- confesó Teddy  
-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Victoire acercándose al sidecar  
-Soy metamorfomago, así nací, puedo cambiar cualquier aspecto de mi cara o de mi cuerpo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo  
-Bien, es hora de poner esto en marcha...- dijo Arthur Weasley girando la llave, haciendo que el motor se encendiera y comenzara a hacer ruido

Un montón de humo salió por el tubo de escape, mientras los tres se miraban expectantes. El señor Weasley guardó su varita dentro de su túnica.

-¡En marcha! Despe...  
-Abuelito...- Victoire tiró de la túnica del padre de su padre -¿aún... aún puedo ir?  
-¡Claro!- exclamó el hombre, contentísimo -eres la primera de mi familia que se interesa en esto, ¡que orgullo!  
-Ven, hay espacio aquí- le dijo Teddy cediéndole la mitad del sidecar, mientras la niña, algo sonrojada, se sentaba a su lado  
-¿Todos listos, Teddy, Victoire?- preguntó el señor Weasley, y los pequeños asintieron -entonces, ¡adelante!

La motocicleta se puso en marcha. Salieron de la cochera entre los clásicos sonidos del vehículo y los gritos de júbilos de los tres pasajeros. Casi atropellaron a las gallinas que curioseaban por ahí, y a un par de gnomos que descansaban por ahí. El miedo se disipó de la mirada de Victoire, dejándose llevar por la alegría de su abuelo y el chico metamorfomago. La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió, y seis personas salieron, extrañadas por el sonido. Molly Weasley, con su delantal puesto y las palabras "¿pero qué...?" saliendo de sus labios; Ginny Weasley, con el largo cabello pelirrojo cayéndole a la cintura, observando boquiabierta; Harry Potter, con el cabello negro azabache y su vieja cicatriz, sonriendo ante la escena, con el pequeño James en sus brazos, que reía a carcajadas al ver a su abuelo y a sus primos arriba de la motocicleta; Fleur Delacour, con su cabello rubio platinado destelleando bajo el sol, y viendo asustada a su pequeña hija de cinco años en ese extraño artefacto muggle; y Bill Weasley, que sus viejas cicatrices desaparecieron tras su enorme sonrisa al ver a su padre realizando otra de sus grandes locuras y a su pequeña Victoire siendo parte de ella...

-¡Arthur Weasley!- exclamó la señora Weasley -¡detén eso en este instante!  
-¿Paramos, señor Weasley?- le preguntó Teddy  
-¿Ahora? Yo creo que no...

Pisó el acelerador y salieron disparados hacia la verja que rodeaba La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley, derribándola y ganando velocidad, mientras escuchaban los gritos de la señora Weasley muy a lo lejos... Se encaminaron a la carretera y siguieron sobre ella, con una sensación de libertad y euforia increíbles.

-¿Tu papá era el de cicatrices en la cara?- le preguntó Teddy a su acompañante  
-Sí, me dijo un hombre lobo lo atacó- comentó Victoire  
-¿En serio? ¡Mi papá era un hombre lobo!- dijo Teddy contento  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Victoire sorprendida  
-Sí, dice mi abuelita que era genial... Murió poco después de que nací...  
-¿En la batalla de Hogwarts?  
-Sí... junto con mi mamá... ella también era metamorfomaga, y estoy seguro de que también era genial  
-¿Y no los extrañas?

El chico se quedó callado. Pensó en la vida que había llevado, en sus pasteles de cumpleaños, en sus regalos de Navidad, en el delicioso chocolate de su abuela, en los cuentos que tía Ginny le leía antes de dormir cuando los visitaba, en el día que nació su primo James, en las tardes en las que volaba con su tío Harry en el gran patio que tenían en su casa, en Godric's Hollow. Teddy sonrió, y su cabello se volvió azul celeste.

-No puedo extrañar lo que nunca he tenido, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlos mejor... pero eran personas increíbles y me querían mucho, y con eso me basta- aseguró Teddy

La pequeña rubia sonrió. Sacó de una bolsa de su vestido una cámara fotográfica, la alzó enfrente de ambos y sonó el ¡chist! de que se había tomado la fotografía.

-¿Y porqué la foto?- inquirió Teddy  
-Porque quiero recordar a mi primer amigo y a la primera locura que hemos hecho juntos- respondió Victoire con sinceridad

Amigos. Hasta ese pequeño instante, Teddy se había dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era esa palabra. Y sin darse cuenta, su cabello adquirió un color rosa chillón.

-No tiene ni una hora que nos conocemos- reconoció la niña al ver la expresión del otro -pero ya habrá tiempo, por ahora solo sé que eres mi amigo y hay todo un camino de aventuras por delante  
-Sí, un mundo por delante...- aseguró Teddy -pegaremos esa foto en la pared de nuestros cuartos, los mejores amigos hacen eso  
-Y también la pondremos en un álbum- prosiguió Victoire, encantada con la idea -un álbum de mejores amigos  
-Sí, y en él contaremos nuestras aventuras y pondremos muchas fotos sobre ellas- dijo Teddy -las aventuras de Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley  
-Sí, ¡las aventuras de los mejores amigos del mundo!- exclamó Victoire

Ambos niños comenzaron a reírse. Sí, en un mundo como ese, nada podía ser mejor. No al menos para ellos dos. Porque los verdaderos amigos así se hacen.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sí, un ligero toque de Teddy/Victoire... No sé que les parezca, a mí me está a empezando a gustar la parejita Ajajaja, no sé, está lindo... xD  
Ya saben... críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, ensaladas, déjenme algun review... xD


End file.
